The Lost Art Of Having A Relationship
by RiaSternchen
Summary: It's a real, faked, pretended realtionship. And only he does know! CHAPTER 4: KISSED OFF LIPSTICK! KazuhaHeiji Story
1. Chapter One: Real, Faked, Pretended?

The Lost Art Of Having A Relationship

_Before reading:_

_I reposted the whole first chapter! I´m really sorry, the last one was crap! Really taught me not to write when you´re slightly drunk! SORRY!!! Ria _

Chapter One: Real, Faked, Pretended?

_Heiji´s POV:_

"Listen, Kazuha, I need you to be my girlfriend!"

All she could do was stare at me, disbelief shining in her eyes.

"You know what you are saying? A pretend? An act to make everybody belief we´re a couple? Are you nuts or just drunk?!" she asked furiously, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Just an act, zuha! Nothing to get so angry about! Since these crazy chicks won´t get off my neck!" I growled, while taking a huge sip of my beer. Sincerely the only reason I had taken her to the pub was my fabulous plan.

And everything had started with a simple phone call.

* * *

"You´ve broken up with that poor girl? Wasn´t she the third girl in four weeks?" the amused voice of Shinichi Kudo sounded through the phone.

I frowned and thought about it for a moment. Sincerely I wasn´t sure how many girlfriends I had had during the last months. "Could be..." I muttered. "But that´s not my fault, these chicks were lunatics, driving me insane!" - "Uhu..."-"You really sound disbelieving, Kudo! But these girls are just crazy!" I tried to sound especially convincing by emphasizing the word "crazy", but it did not seem to work.

"Maybe you´d need a normal girl then. One who isn´t a blond fan girl with an IQ as high as white bread´s!" Kudo answered dryly.

I cuffed. "Are you trying to say I pick the wrong women?" - "I´m trying to say there´s more about women then cute asses, you ass."

A long pause came up. I swallowed louder than I wanted, thinking about my next words hardly. Just when I was about to give a sarcastic answer Shinichi spoke up again.

"Maybe you´re right, Hattori. It´s not the girls fault, you wouldn´t even be able to have a relationship if your life depended on it." he shrugged.

"Of course I am! It´s the fault of those stupid chicks! I could make every relationship work, Kudo!"

I could see Kudo´s grin in my mind.

"You´d bet, Hattori? Cause I´m really up for a little bet!" Though Kudo, that wannabe detective, tried to hide the joy in his voice I snapped back immediately. "Course I bet, Kudo! Pick a girl and we´re on!"

"Fine, let´s say you need to have a relationship for at least one month..." -"Fine with me!" - "...with Kazuha!"

My mouth snapped open. "K-kazuha?" _Please tell me he doesn´t mean that!_

"Yep, Kazuha... Are you on?" _SHIT! But I can´t drag out now!_

"Fine!" I agreed.

"Fine." Kudo grinned even broader, telling the rules. "If you loose you´ll have to tell the press I´m the best detective EVER!" - "But if I win... "

* * *

I frowned slightly. Having a real, but faked relationship with Kazuha was beyond all questions. I could not ask her because it would have been a lie and she´d suffer.

So I came up with my brilliant plan. I would have a real, faked, pretended relationship with her, being the perfect boyfriend and nobody´d get harmed, except for Kudo.

She would think we were acting to convince the other students.

Kudo would think I asked Kazuha out.

And most important: I would win the bet.

Smiling at Kazuha I continued to tell her the plan.

"They were basically stalking me! I had to tell them something! And telling them I already had a girlfriend was the first thing that came to my mind!"

Kazuha frowned and pursed her lips, a habit she used to do whenever she was not sure what to answer. I watched her. "Common, ´Zuha! We´re friends, you owe me that much!"

She only glared at me. "Why would you tell them I AM your girlfriend? Couldn´t you think of anyone else more fitting?" It was obvious she was still angry and unsure what to do.

"Oh, come on, Kazuha! Who else would these girls believe I love?" I flashed her a sweet smile, showing my white teeth. _She´ll never stand that!_

Kazuha blushed, trying to keep up her angry glare, but I knew she felt flattered by my words. I just know her too well. Absentmindedly Kazuha started to play with one strand of her hair. That was the sign she was on! _Just a little more!_

"Please, Kazuha, do me that favour! I need you! You´re the only one who can possibly help me with this!"

I played my last card.

The reliability and dependence card.

And Kazuha would crack down like she always did.

I just knew it.

* * *

_Kazuha´s POV:_

I sighed while walking towards school, feeling like an idiot.

_He spoofed me! Again! I knew it, but did nothing to prevent it._

"_I need you! You´re the only one who can possibly help me with this!"_

_Pah! He twitted me and I let it happen, smiling brightly. _

And now I was the official girlfriend of the great detective of the west. And at the same time I was not.

I sighed, throwing my ponytail back.

What was even worse than him tricking me into being his fake girlfriend was the talk. We denied having feelings for each other for years, which was, of course, no lie since neither of us had any feelings for the other._ Or at least you told yourself you have no feelings so often that by now you aren´t really sure of any feelings you have. _A voice inside my head told.

I only knew we were friends and playing couple would not really improve our friendship. For sure we would only fight a lot more.

Again I sighed.

"Hey, what´s up? You sound like my mum when she waits for my dad´s return from a case!"

I leered at Heiji, directly showing my queasy feelings.

"Oh common... It won´t be that bad, ´Zuha! It can´t be hard to pretend to be together since we´re already good friends!" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you nuts? We argue all the time, how should we be a couple?"

Suddenly Heiji stopped his walk and I stumbled over my feet, nearly falling to the ground.

Catching me he leaned down to my ear.

"Don´t you think we should be happy finally being able to show our feelings in public?" My heart stopped a beat. His gaze was so intense, so breathtaking, causing a shiver down my spine.

Whispering in my ear he continued in a husky voice.

"I wanted to do that for such a long time, ´Zuha, just touching you in public, kissing you whenever I want!"

My heart beat increased rapidly as he said this, my knees got weak and I was relieved he still hold me.

_No feelings for him, huh? _The little voice inside my head laughed.

Suddenly he grinned sheepishly, joy in his eyes.

"See, I´m a born actor! You should try to keep up with me and my "longing" for you, otherwise the others will think you´re an ice queen, not returning my feelings!" The same self-glorifying and self-conscious voice as in his cases...

* * *

"No touching, no kissing, I understand..."

We entered school, a bright red impression of my hand glowing on Heiji´s cheek. I only "hmpfed", while walking through a mass of staring students. Obviously the "news" of us being a couple had already spread. I shook my head and glared at Heiji.

I could hear the whispering of the "Heiji fan girls", things like "ugly brat", "unpopular", "wrong choice" and "fat". They were for sure talking about me. I even heard them mention I am not Heiji´s type.

When I glanced at Heiji he did not even seem to realize what was happening around him.

"Heiji, don´t you...?" I whispered, when suddenly I ran against something hard.

"Urgh! Look at you, you clumsy freak!"

_Obvious whos voice that is..._ I thought, looking up.

Standing in front of me was Eliza Kamiya, a blond supermodel type of girl and one of Heiji´s biggest fans, shooting me an icy look.

"Hattori-kun, I really have to say this is not what I want! This is not what I planned! And I just gotta say I do NOT understand why you should be with that uncute girl! She really isn´t your type! And, what is most important, she doesn´t deserve you! She´s a mean, violent, unimportant nothing!"

I took a deep breath. _Well, hello! I´m right in front of you, bitch! _

"Really? Then, who would be my type, Eliza?"

_Just great, that girl offends me while I´m next to her and my "boyfriend" starts flirting!_

Eliza smiled sweetly, throwing back her blond locks. "I would."

_Ok, enough! Just because I´m sitting on the ground doesn´t mean..._ "Hey!" I started, anger welling up.

"I´m really sorry, but I prefer other types of women... Had enough Barbies." Heiji grinned and pulled me up from the ground, putting an arm around my waste. Smiling at me, which caused a blush on my cheeks, he walked on towards our lockers. I was baffled, until I realized his arm.

"Heiji!" I muttered angrily, glaring at him.

"I understand you don´t want any caresses, but holding hands and stuff really does not count into that!" he whispered. "Common, your not ten years old, you should be able to stand that! It´s only act!" he hissed – and I really wanted to agree on that but the feeling of his hand on my waist was already too much.

* * *

_Author´s notes:_

Once again a big sorry to everyone who read the first chapter uploaded! Something like that won´t happen again, I promise. (Or try?!)

This story is my personal try to overcome my writer´s block!

Don´t be too harsh.

Now on to my little confessions:

Detective Conan is not mine! (Unfortunately! )

I added the Character Eliza Kamiya and stole her name from Shaman King (Eliza) and Rurouni Kenshin I think (Kaoru´s last name was Kamiya, wasn´t it?)

I took the title "The Lost Art..." from a brilliant novel by Eva Rice, "The lost art of keeping secrets" and changed it a bit.

I put in a quote from "Highschool Musical"! Did anybody notice? (Love that movie, by the way...)

If anyone seems out of character it´s totally my fault (Kazuha is a little too timid at the end, but you need to consider she does not know how to act as a proper girlfriend of Heiji Hattori xD)

Hopefully this story will help to overcome my writing problems since I´d really like to finish my Ranma ff AND I still have to write two articles for our Abitur-book!

HELP!!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Ria


	2. Chapter Two: Melting

_The Lost Art of Having a Relationship  
_

_I do not own Detective Conan, but I love it!  
Sometimes people tend to be so slow (like me), it´s just like that in my story...  
_

_Chapter2: Melting_

He was so proud of himself. He hadn´t been that proud in years, last when he caught a thieve before his father could.  
His plan was working. Not only did Kazuha believe his story - it even worked - his crazy fan girls hadn´t really bothered him all day and even better, he would win his bet.  
Heiji felt great. Stretching he walked on through the school corridor, one arm hanging lazily around Kazuha´s slender shoulder.  
Wait. Had he just referred to Kazuha as slender? Such a thought had never before appeared in his mind.  
Looking down at her he recognized she was glancing around the room. Following her gaze he saw most of their fellow students were watching them, trying to hide it though it was obvious.  
Heiji sighed and tightened his grip around Kazuha just like he would have done with any of his former girlfriends, too.  
The girl tensed immediately, but seemed to relax after some seconds, melting into his form.  
That was the moment Heiji realized it…

* * *

Kazuha felt doomed. Her day had been a disaster. Now that Heiji was left alone by most girls of their school they seemed to concentrate on bullying her.  
But, Kazuha had to admit that, they did it in a more subtile way than she´d have thought. By this way Kazuha had not only been assaulted all day but the jealous girls even managed to persuade some of her teachers she´d try to disturb class.  
And right now she was walking through the school corridor with Heiji who played his role quite well, right now with a goofy grin spread across his face. Kazuha sighed and watched him for some seconds. What on earth could he be thinking about that made him smile that brightly? Not about her, for sure.  
Sighing again she gazed around the room, suddenly realizing that still all eyes were on them.  
Her breath caught in her throat. Why had she agreed to this stupid act that destroyed her whole day?  
She could feel the gazes of the people they had passed on her back and she heard them mumble, but could not understand a word.  
And then, all of sudden, Heiji´s grip around her tightened. Not daring to look up she felt her body go stiff at the increase of his touch on her and her heart started to race.  
_Nothing´s wrong, Kazuha. This is just Heiji!_ She reassured herself._ Remember, it´s just an act. Just go with the flow, like he told you!_  
Slowly Kazuha´s body seemed to get smoother again, until it rested at Heiji´s side.  
Actually it felt quite nice, she had to admit that.

* * *

It felt different from his former girlfriends, he had to admit that.  
Somehow even better.  
He realized Kazuha seemed to fit to his side perfectly, leaving no spaces. Not like some of his girlfriends whom he just could not get comfortable with in this position. Something always seemed to be in the way. Her arm, his arm, her shoulder… But this time nothing bothered Heiji.  
He could have walked on like this forever.  
Leaving the school building he looked at Kazuha, who was miles away with her thoughts.  
"Kazuha?" he asked, trying not to startle her.

"Hmmm?" She blinked and stared at him, somehow coming back to reality.

He grinned slightly at her confused expression. "Did I tell you we´ve been invited to a party?"  
She shook her head, her ponytail slightly striping his shoulder that she still leaned next to.  
"We´ve been invited to Eliza´s birthday party!" Kazuha´s face eclipsed right away and she turned her face to the side.

"No, Heiji, not her party. I won´t go, you just go alone!"Heiji frowned. Shaking his head he took his arm from her shoulder.

* * *

She immediately missed his warmth. Looking into his direction she shook her head again, this time more vigorously. "Are you nuts? She hates me! Why on earth should I go to her party!"  
"But you are my GIIIIRLFRIIIIEEEEND!" He purposely drew the word in his length to put emphasis on it. "As my girlfriend you should not give Eliza any chance to hit on me!"  
Kazuha frowned irritatedly.  
"As if I care…"

* * *

"So, you are coming to my party, Toyama-chan?" Eliza smiled a wicked smile at Kazuha and her lipstick shimmered in the light of the sun that floated through the open window in the classroom. Another day of horror at school was nearly over and all Kazuha wanted was to go home.  
"Of course, Heiji and I were invited, weren´t we?"  
She smiled innocently at Eliza.  
Something looked different about the girl. Her blond locks were in a huge ponytail that Kazuha had never seen on her before.  
"New hair style?" she asked and Eliza turned red.  
"I still won´t believe he´s fallen for you, you clutz!" she hissed, turning on her very expensive looking heel to exit the room.  
Kazuha sighed. Heiji had really gotten her to agree to the party. She could not even tell how. And what was even worse she had approved to act as a proper couple, just without kissing.  
Even worse, Heiji had told her to practice her amorous glances.

* * *

_Author´s Notes:  
Second Chapter is done and I can only hope there´s still someone there who wants to read this. I nearly have vacation from University (exams coming up in two weeks! QQ) and then I´ll have plenty of time to write on.  
Hope you liked it, story has not really started yet.  
Love ya all! Read and Review!_

_Ria  
_

_**Personal Review:  
**__**  
AutumnRain09**__: Thanks so much for liking it! Hopefully you´ll still like it now!_

_**Kou Haruko:**__ hands a stick Go ahead, Heiji could use someone beating him up for being such an idiot at times! I´ll be cheering on you :D_


	3. Chapter Three: LightHeaded

_Chapter 3: Light-headed...  
_

The week went by and nothing much changed, except for Kazuha's stomach that seemed to be in a constant knot now instead of just feeling a little sick at times. She never got used to the stares of her fellow students which, as a little voice inside her head kept telling her over and over again, resulted in the fact that her relationship with Heiji was only pretended. If she really was his girlfriend the stares of other people and their talk wouldn't bug her at all, of that she was sure.  
And now, as she stood in front of her closet, searching for something to wear to bloody Eliza's stupid party she didn't have a clue how to survive the evening.

Throwing her green dress on a pile of other clothes in the corner of her room she sighed heavily. She made a face as she continued to ravage her closet; her "boyfriend" had, after all, told her to wear something "simple but breathtaking" – as _he_ had put it. Kazuha had no idea if there was something like that in her stock or how other girls managed to look like supermodels without the least bit of effort. Sighing she dropped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling on which little stars stuck. A loud knock at her door did not cause her to sit up. "Not in the mood for a talk, dad." She complained loudly while she covered her eyes with her pillow.

"Your dad just left for his night shift and if you don't hurry we'll be late, ahou."  
Heiji's voice resounded in the hall. "Are you clothed?" he asked and Kazuha could literally hear him grin. She moved immediately. "Of course I am, ahou, whatcha thinking?!" She blushed furiously as he entered and looked her up and down. "When I told you to dress in a nice way to make the other guys stare like idiots… What didn't you understand about _that_?!" She glared at him and jumped from her bed. "And what, oh great detective of the West, would you suggest I should wear?" Her arm made an expansive movement in the direction of her closet, inviting Heiji to have a look himself. He raised his eyebrows but still took some steps in her direction, scanning the clothes he knew quite well for something adequate for the occasion. She just stood by waiting.

It took him about four minutes to find something and when he handed her the black dress with silver embroidery all over it she only shook her head violently. "Are you nuts?! You know perfectly well this was for some school-play! It's far too short!" She blushed furiously. He smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest. "It's not shorter than the shorts you like to wear and it's pretty. No one will remember you wore it on stage!" He turned and walked towards her door. "Get changed or we'll be late!"  
She stared at the dress and then an idea hit her. She grinned triumphantly. "I-I don't have any shoes that go with this!" Heiji stopped and looked at her, recognizing her grin. "Oh, I know you mostly got sneakers… So I bought you some heels… And, what a coincidence, they're black with silver straps." He threw a box on her bed and left the room, not before adding a mumbled "Hurry".  
Right that moment she hated being his "girlfriend" even more.

* * *

As he stood at a small party table he could not help but glance at her every now and then. Not only did she really look breathtaking in her dress, heels and with her hair down (and Heiji should know, for he nearly forgot to breathe when she opened her door pouting, of course, and ready to leave for the party), she was also absolutely oblivious to the gaping stares of most males in the room. And while he was besieged by about twenty girls of his fan club she chatted away with some girlfriend she had met there. Heiji sighed and put some crisps into his mouth while swirling the rest of beer in his glass. He'd rather dance with Kazuha now than listen to those crazy chicks talking about themselves and how they were perfect for him. But she seemed to enjoy herself so he didn't bother to watch her while not even pretending to listen to those girls. Kazuha drank quite a lot of that punch, didn't she? Hopefully she'd realized there was alcohol in it. He shrugged, catching some scraps of the conversation around him: "I really don't believe you're with her! You're not even spending time together right now!" Heiji rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really had a feeling those girls would never give up, not even now that he was officially in a (faked) relationship.  
He looked over at Kazuha again and realized she wasn't talking to that girl anymore. There was some guy standing next to her and she was currently laughing about something he had said.

"Heiji." A chirping voice sighed next to his ear and caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. "Gosh, Eliza! Don't do that!" he exclaimed roughly, still startled by her well hidden appearance. "Sorry, honey! I just wanted to see whether you're alright." Eliza smiled sweetly and ran a hand through his locks. "I didn't have much time for you tonight, after all! And you surely missed me!"  
Heiji examined her curiously. How could anyone possibly be so blunt about hitting on a guy who already had a girlfriend? She leaned in closer and he thought about something to say while glowering over her shoulder. Kazuha was standing much too close to that blond guy right now and her smile was far too bright!

"What shall we do now, Heiji, now that I've got time? I'm all yours!" Eliza disturbed his thoughts and pressed herself against him.  
Small pearls of sweat started to appear on his forehead. Not too gently he took hold of Eliza's shoulders and tried to provide some distance between them. "I'd rather spend time with my GIRLFRIEND, ya know?!" He tried to sound nonchalant and grinned at the girl in front of him. Eliza wickedly grinned back, stroking his hands while he grasped her shoulders. "You're so strong, Heiji! You don't need that stupid Toyama girl, just wrap your strong arms around _me_!" Those words were spoken with fervency. Heiji gulped and lightly pushed her away, not touching her at all anymore. "I'd rather not!" he said and turned around just in time to see Kazuha swooning slightly. She touched her head with her left hand whilst her right seemed to search for something to hold onto.  


* * *

Kazuha felt strange and dizzy. Or maybe she felt strange because she felt dizzy. She wasn't sure. The only thing she did know for sure was that she wasn't enjoying herself. And whereas she had been bored to no end talking to a girl she had not seen in years Heiji seemed to enjoy himself pretty much. He had been standing at a table, surrounded by girls who were nearly killing each other to get next to him. Unnoticed by him Kazuha had scowled at the scene sometimes. The girl, Natsuki or Mitsuki or something like that, had kept talking about guys she had recently met, assuming Kazuha would be interested – which she wasn't – which left Kazuha to drink a lot of punch in order to keep her mouth filled so she did not have to answer often. Mostly she would only smile but the girl didn't mind and chatted away.

But when Eliza had appeared at Heiji's side and started flirting with him Kazuha had had enough. How could Heiji want her to act like a proper girlfriend if he kept hitting on other girls while she was in eyesight?! She had fumed and turned around, leaving her former conversational partner dumbfounded. Smiling at a blond guy standing next she had started talking to him. Who needed Heiji?!  
The blond one, his name was something like Glen or Ben – a foreigner, obviously -, had started to flirt with her immediately. At least she assumed he was flirting for she had no experience in this whatsoever. But soon she realized how light-headed she felt. The room was spinning slightly and she couldn't help herself but close her eyes. Touching her forehead that felt padded she felt as if she was falling. Her only instinct was to grip anything that was near and steady and opening her eyes a crack she saw Glen or Ben reaching for her though he never touched her for she collided with something solid behind her back.

"It's alright; I'll take care of her! She's my girlfriend!" A husky voice growled and she realized Heiji was leading her somewhere, his strong arms steadying her. "I can walk for myself!" she wanted to say but her voice was too weak to be recognized by him and his grip was far too firm for her to struggle against. She did not know where he directed her but soon felt herself being sat down on a chair and heard a water-tap being switched on and off again. Kazuha took a deep breath to steady her and leaned back.

"Heiji..." she mumbled when suddenly something cold and wet touched her forehead. She yelped and opened her eyes looking into his green ones. He was kneeling in front of her in a small kitchen, his right hand pressing a cooling cloth to her temples while his stern eyes bore into hers worriedly. "Ahou!" he mumbled, sighing deeply. "Why did you drink that much?" She didn't respond, a sullen expression getting on her features. Some time passed until she countered: "Why did _you_ flirt disgustingly with Eliza?" Her eyes were locked at her hands in her lap. He watched her confused. "I didn't! But you nearly plastered yourself on that guy!" Heiji glared at her when her gaze shot up. "Did not, Ahou!" she claimed as Heiji stood up and handed her a bottle of water. She obediently took a sip and felt her sudden anger subside. "Thanks." She murmured softly.  
"You sound better." he noted leaning against a counter. Kazuha sighed and swiftly stood up from the chair – too swift in her condition. She stumbled and Heiji caught her again, cradling her against his chest.

"Hey, not so fast; you're still drunk, Ahou!" he whispered into her ear. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smelling his aftershave and closed her eyes. "I'm going to be sick!" Kazuha mumbled against his shirt. "No, you're not!" His voice was firm and strict and somehow it made her decide against being sick. She only nodded in agreement nearly not moving at all. Absentmindedly Heiji stroked her hair and they remained like that for some time.

* * *

_Author's note:  
Finally continued. __ I'm really looking forward to what comes next so I won't take long to update! Hopefully you liked this chapter, too. I sometimes feel they are really OOC but how could I prevent this?_

_I'd love you to review (I always feel like a child on Christmas waiting for somebody to review and it's so disappointing when nobody seems to like the story *sniff* My friend nearly collapsed laughing because I was so thrilled about getting reviews on another story some days ago...)_

_Hope you like it. Till next time!  
Ria_

_(Unfortunately I do not own DC) _


	4. Chapter Four: Spinning

_Yeah, I know: finally... Don''t flame me, please :(  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own DC or any other well known, great story... *sighs*_

_Chapter 4: Spinning_

The world was still spinning.

Actually, it had gotten worse while being in the kitchen and she was quite sure the reason was a mixture of alcohol and the mind-fogging cologne Heiji was wearing. Kazuha sighed quietly, her head still rested against Heiji's chest. "Feeling better, Ahou?" he whispered and she nodded – at least she was sure she did. He stopped stroking her hair and let his hands gently fall to her shoulders. Kazuha took a deep breath before she carefully pushed herself away from him. He was still steadying her and his eyes watched her silently. When his hand reached out to stroke a strand of hair from her face, he smiled slightly: "You look better. Not much, but still…" Kazuha frowned and shot him an angry glare. "I don't believe you'd look better were you in my position, Ahou!" she croaked, her voice rough and unused. In return he glared at her, too. "I would never be in your position, for I know my limits, Ahou!" She sourly bit her lip and turned around; ignoring the way the room was spinning again. "Maybe I'll go back in to find some more punch then," she told him angrily, taking some steps towards the door. Frustrated, he ruffled his hair and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, Kazuha. Please." At least he'd said `please´, she thought, and stopped in her tracks. She heard him sigh. "Let's go in together. But," he got next to her and took her hand, "you won't leave my side! And no more alcohol." Kazuha nodded and refrained from smiling.

* * *

When they returned to the main room most people were fussing around Eliza, who was dancing on a table, swinging her hips and making grand movements with her arms. Kazuha controlled her urge to gag, while most boys at the party seemed to be hypnotized by her. Unfortunately Eliza spun around just in time to see Heiji and Kazuha walk towards an old armchair in the back of the room. She leaped from the table, which, Kazuha had to confess, looked quite gracile, and made her way towards them. Chuckling she stopped in front of Heiji, not deigning to look at Kazuha at all, and pressed her hand against his chest, just where Kazuha's head had been mere minutes before. "Where have you been, Heiji-Hon?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes excessively. "I've missed you!" Now she was pouting and again Kazuha did all to keep herself from puking. While glaring at Eliza, Kazuha saw Heiji shortly glancing at herself, before a grin plastered itself on his face: "Oh, well, you know how it is, Eliza," Heiji told her, releasing Kazuha's hand and placing his arm around her shoulder instead. "Young love and all. We just needed some time to ourselves, but bummer! You caught us. We were just sneaking back in from our little make-out session!" he said bluntly, emphasizing the last three words loudly. Kazuha felt her face turn hot and while Eliza stared open-mouthed, Heiji proceeded towards the armchair. Gently he made Kazuha, who did not dare to look up from her lap, sit down and whispered "Wait here, I'll be gone for only a minute!" in her ear. Whilst Heiji went away Kazuha slowly lifted her gaze and just like she had expected, most people were staring in her direction, but fast turning their heads away when she caught them looking. She sighed. Not too far away some girls had clustered around Eliza and were now obviously talking about the mentioned make-out session.

"I can't believe he's really kissed her." Eliza was now hissing, before shooting Kazuha a dirty look. The other girls nodded in agreement. "I mean, have you ever seen them kiss?" – "I haven't even seen a peck on the lips or something in school!" Some other chick agreed loudly, directly blushing because she realized Kazuha must have heard her. The rest of the conversation was spoken in hushed tones which Kazuha couldn't make out anymore. She winced.

When Heiji returned to her a mere minute later, carrying a chair in one hand and holding a glass of water in the other, a blush was colouring her cheeks again. "What's the matter?" Heiji asked and sat down, handing the water to her. Kazuha took a sip and placed the glass on a little table next to her. She gulped nervously and took Heiji's hands in hers. Heiji gasped and blushed a little, staring at her questioningly. "Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered softly, looking him deep into the eyes. He smiled slightly and breathed a small sigh of relieve. "Anytime." he confirmed and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"You know," she started again, looking down a little, "our act does not seem to be convincing enough for them." Heiji realized a tad of bitterness in her voice as she went on. "They're watching us all the time. As a matter of fact, they are watching us right now," she stated, while inconspicuously glancing at the girls behind his back. Kazuha looked at his face again, her eyes locking with his. "What could we do," she told him in a low voice that Heiji could only describe as seductive, "to make them really annoyed?" Her eyes were sparkling and her face was only inches from his. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. Heiji stared at her in disbelieve and realized his throat had gone dry. "'Zuha!" he groaned quietly, "what are you?" – "I think perhaps if you kissed me right now…" She didn't need to say anymore.

* * *

Later that night, when Kazuha tumbled into her bedroom and onto her soft bed, the world was still spinning. Actually, she couldn't think of a time that evening when her head (and the world, therefore) had not been spinning. Certainly not since Heiji's soft lips had descended on hers, kissing off her new lip gloss and making her heart beat faster. If her head hadn't been clouded already, she certainly wouldn't have been able to think after that first kiss. Or any of the others that followed. Kazuha felt herself blush again but didn't mind. It had been the perfect first kiss. _Kisses_, she corrected herself, grinning like an idiot.

It had been gentle and fiery and Kazuha could still feel the softness of his hair and neck under her fingertips. When they had finally stopped kissing, breathing hard, Heiji had just stood up, taken Kazuha's hand again and wished everybody a good night. Kazuha wouldn't even have minded the glares of the girls when they were leaving, had she been able to form a coherent thought. _Perfect_ was the only word stuck in her mind.

It was only later that night, when she awoke from her slumber, that she realized a flaw in the otherwise flawless kiss: It had been the perfect first kiss she had been dreaming of for years. Only it hadn't been real. They were only pretending, even though it had been easy. And the little, nagging voice in her head resounded: _Pretending is only ever easy when you're not pretending at all._

* * *

_Author's notes:  
Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. At first I wanted to stop before the last passage, but I didn't want to be mean._

___Please read and review :DDDDD_

LUV, Ria


End file.
